


Hole in her heart

by ChestnutBrumby



Category: Under The Dome (TV)
Genre: F/M, In which Dale is a moron and Julia copes, SeriesThreeSucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you realize you might be in love with an asshole but you don't know how to stop being in love with him... oh and there's a whole town relying on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole in her heart

Julia touched her fingertips to the hole Barbie had punched in the wall, biting her lip. It still had a nightmarish feel, the memory of Barbie slamming her into the wall, rage rolling off him in waves.  
She'd pushed him, but she hadn't believed that he was capable of hurting her. All that battlefield prowess, keen focus and way he protected the town and the people in it and her most of all - it wasn't who he was anymore. She'd trusted him. But here was the proof that she could be wrong, punched through her heart like the hole in the drywall, filling the space it left with betrayal.  
Unwillingly her mind kept replaying the memory of the precise moment he lost his temper and flew at her. She heard again the shocked squeak that fell from her lips, unable to comprehend a threat from Barbie - her Barbie, who'd been at her side these past three weeks, who'd lent her his courage and strength when she needed him most.  
_He wasn't her Barbie anymore_  
Julia felt the tears welling again. She was afraid that he'd gone to _her_ , was lying beside her now, replacing her in his bed just as quickly as he'd turned on her. Memories flickered in her mind's eye - the soft way he'd kissed her after their first night together. The warmth of his arms around her in the cold. Seeing him that night in the rain. The stress in his voice as he called her name.  
_It's over, Julia_. She squeezed her eyes closed, willing memories of Dale Barbara out of her mind. Christine was the real threat in this town, and she had proof now she had the name badge. She ought to have swiped that voice recorder when she'd had the chance, and at least then she'd know what she was up against. But Julia Shumway had never let not knowing all the facts stop her from digging up the truth.  
She was half tempted to put a matching hole in the wall beside the one he'd left, but she stopped herself. She wouldn't loose control like him. She would come up with a new plan. She'd keep fighting to make sure Chester's Mill survived, and she'd do it _without him_.  
The problem was, as she grabbed her gun and left the room, she didn't know if she could. However he'd hurt her, she cursed the weak part of herself that needed him. No matter where life took her, years from now, long after this Dome came down, she was afraid - that she'd always need him. She'd always love him.

**Author's Note:**

> My little rage-ficlet after watching the forth epp of the third season. I'm so mad at the direcion of Barbie's character, but I'm too invested in Julia to stop watching altogether, even though the tone and quality of the third season has been highly disappointing to me.


End file.
